woozenworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Emperor-Napoleon
Emperor-Napoleon, known as Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte, is a player from Woozworld Online. He is the emperor of France, Celestial Empire, and the king of Italy. He began his reign on Woozworld sometime in March. He's also known as Nabulio, Nappy Bonbon, Nappy, but ussually known as Nappy, Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte, and Napoleon. Together, Napoleon Bonaparte and Chanterella owns the biggest empire in Woozworld containing one kingdom and two empires. He is active until November 8, 2014. A quick summery about Napoleon Napoleon is a very funny man. He has a good sense of humor, and acts very young. He enjoys his company with his second wife, Empress Chanterella . He enjoys messing around with Chanterella , and she enjoys doing the same to him, too. Napoleon Bonaparte loves people who are fun to hang around with, but he hates it when too much people are crowding around him, or invading his empire. When people disrespect Napoleon's empire, he hangs them up and wins their battles. The Emperor is very fond of the French nationality. His favorite colors are red and blue. On the other hand, he hates the color pink very much. The emperor enjoys playing pranks with Chant and her friends. He seems to show his fondness of classical music and Beethoven music. Napoleon hates cats, but he loves chocolate. Napoleon has a dark secret: Sadly, he was bullied badly in school and it caused him to have low self-esteem. According to JohannesBrahms, one of Chant's friends, he was trying to comfort Nappy during 4th of July. He claims that Napoleon gets mad and angry easily. According to Chanterella, he's a very fun-loving man and a couragable emperor. According to Chant's friends, he's the most funniest clown in the world. Napoleon's Timeline in Woozworld When Napoleon first joined, he met a girl named Snowballia. She was her first and only friend during the first three months. When Chanterella discovered him, she bought some friends to accompany him. A few days later after he met Chanterella, he happily got married with Snowballia on June 8, 2014. One day, one of Chanterella's friends named AmadeusMozart wanted to steal his empire and came up with an idea to prank Napoleon until he gives it up. Chanterella and her friends joined in, then Napoleon growled. Soon, the prank became a fight; thus, it lead Napoleon to his first ever war in Woozworld. The war lasted a short period of time, and people signed peace with him. Soon, Chanterella and Napoleon fell in love. Everyone including Chant's friends warned Napoleon that Snowballia was inactive. Sadly, Napoleon refused to listen. When Napoleon left Snowballia in charge of the empire when he went to vacation that lasted June 28, 2014 - July 5, 2014, Snowballia failed the task and let people invade the French Empire. Napoleon divorced Snowballia when he came back. When Napoleon came back, he soon realized that his friends were right and decided to marry Chanterella. The happy couple were married on July 6, 2014. With those two hearts bonded together, they created an empire that is indestructable. Together, they both make powerful leaders. The couple are currently working hard and trying their best to protect themselves from danger. Due to Napoleon's birthday coming on August 15, 2014, his wife worked very hard on her birthday presents for him. By the time when Napoleon's birthday arrived, she hosted a birthday party in a room entitled "Anniversairre partie pour Nap", a room she made. Many villagers and friends came as she waited for the birthday emperor's arrival. Chanterella was very excited to host the party. When the emperor arrived, she gave him many birthday presents based on his interests. The villagers gifted Napoleon several birthday presents and greeted him a happy birthday. Napoleon thanked his wife and his villagers for his birthday presents, and announced that he was having a blast. He loved the presents. Then a girl named Girlpurplepanda informed the emperor that she has another present: a room that resembles a French flag. Everybody followed including Chanterella. Napoleon loved the place and celebrated the rest of his party there. People partied and the party ended when the emperor left. People had fun including Chanterella herself. Napoleon was satisfied with the successful party held by his wife and villagers. Napoleonic Wars It started when some of Chant's friends invaded the French Empire and Napoleon had them hanged. When Chant found out, she called war on the French Empire where she invaded and pranked the French Empire. Then the Heat Empire invaded and joined the war. Then later Blahiammadodi joined the war. She was a girl who wanted empires for herself. Then Napoleon realized that he wanted peace with the Celestial Empire and made a treaty. From that point on the Celestial Empire entered the War as an allie to to the French Empire. After invading, the Heat Empire wanted peace and also became an allie. Later Blahiammadodi was defeated, but there is still one remaining original invader: AmadeusMozart. But after his allies fell one by one he too surrendered and The Napoleonic Wars are over Napoleon wins!!! After the war ended, Napoleon hosted a grand feast for the kingdoms and celebrated peace. Many people joined in the feast with Napoleon. People celebrated victory as the emperor prepares the feast. During the feast, people danced, partied, and ate delicious French cuisines. After the feast, everyone had a good time. Rules Over The French Empire, The Kingdom of Italy, and The Celestial Empire. If you want to know more about the Celestial Empire the link can be found here. Death Napoleon got hacked in all his accounts and his mom found out that he plays Woozworld when he shouldn't be playing. He was forced to quit Woozworld. When his wife heard about the news, she was devastated by the fact that the great emperor himself is dying. People were sad that the hackers took him away. Napoleon was thought to have died in November 8, 2014 from being in trouble with his parents and getting everything taken away from him. Luckily, he survived. Unknown if he is still active. Gallery coming soon! Trivia coming soon! Category:Woozens Category:Males Category:Raven Haired Category:Blue Eyes Category:Players Category:Roleplayers Category:Historical Woozens Category:History Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Rulers Category:Previous Players Category:Previous Rulers Category:Previous Emperors/Kings Category:Generals Category:Leaders Category:Royals Category:Commanders Category:Bonaparte Family